Amon's Legacy
by General TheDyingTitan
Summary: What if after Amon is defeated in Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void he has flees to the worm universe where he has a change of heart and decides to bestow a gift onto a young girl trapped in a locker as his final act before he dies from his wounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please note this is not edited and is not well thought out this is more of an introduction to an idea to see if I should try to follow through with it

Amon's Legacy

I had only been trapped in my locker for a few minutes but it had already felt like a decade. I had been shoved into my locked by my long time torturer Sophia Hess, after it was filled with biological waste and left over the Christmas holidays. I had just finished emptying what little was left in my stomach into the bottom of my locker just adding to the filth that I was now bathing in. All of a sudden I began to feel dizzy and the next thing I knew I had passed out.

_**"Taylor Hebert." **_A voice said... no reverberated from the foggy darkness of my unconsciousness.

"Y-Y-Yes?" I stutter out terrified that I was going crazy.

_**"I have watched your suffering, pain, and anguish which was not unlike my own many eons ago." **_That voice reverberated an answer in its bone shaking voice.

"Why?" I asked thoroughly creeped out.

_**"I am dying and wish to pass on my legacy."**_ The voice answered.

"Why me?" I asked surprised.

_**"Because, I believe you will succeed where I had failed."**_ The mysterious voice said.

"Ok now what is this legacy?" I asked now curious.

_**"Power that cannot be described by your limited language. Power that can let you get back at your tormentors... Powers that can let you be a hero." **_The voice replied.

The chance to make my tormentors suffer like I had? The power to be a hero on my world and save others from what I had go through how could I accept that kind of power? How could I not let it go to my head and turn me into a villain worse than them.

_**"I see indecision in you; I do not have the time to find another I think is worthy... Please take this to take back your life from those that would turn you down the path of evil if you do not accept this gift."**_ The voice pleaded.

I did the mental equivalent of grinding my teeth all the while my anger building at my tormentors until something snapped and I pleaded, "I accept... I ACCEPT!"

_**"Wise choice. Young one." The voice replied.**_

"Wait before you die, what's your name?" I asked wishing to know the name of my savior.

_**"Amon."**_ And with that I felt pain as my body absorbed energy and changed in ways that should not have been possible and this time I really did black out.

When I came too I was floating in a cocoon of fluids that I was somehow breathing. My mind was flooded with information on what had been done to my body and what I had learned from my savior Amon. Apparently her had given me every last shred of knowledge from an alternate version of humanity, and two alien races. The first alien race the Protoss a super advanced alien race that was just as majestic as they were deadly on the battle field. While the second race the Zerg a purely biological race that relied on numbers so swarm their enemies into oblivion. All three races had been in a three way stalemated war which had been fought to a standstill. They had essentially destroyed each other killing billions upon billions on all sides, leaving some planets shattered ruins while others were turned to naught but glass. And I knew and understood how they did it all.

That was something to visit later not it was time to see the changes that had been enacted into my own being. My bones, skin, muscles, tendons, and organs had all been improved, modified, or removed when necessary.

My bones were not so dense and hard I doubted that they could be broke by anything shot of a train hitting me. The muscles that powered my body now reacted quicker with more force and more precision adding a fluidity of movement that was unnatural. My eyes now glowed and could see in the dark just as well as in the light. Hearing so acute that I could pick up a pin being dropped from across a foot ball stadium. Nervous system received a complete overhaul accelerated to the point where everything was moving at a crawl yet at normal speed if that made any sense.

My canine teeth were now like a vampires and interlocked but they were like fangs and each were dripping a neurotoxin stronger than that of a cone snails, and my saliva had become so acidic that it can eat through nearly anything not gold plated. Also my jaw has become double jointed to better allow use of my new weapons.

But the scariest things were that my hair had been replaced with insectoid like dreadlock tendrils which house my organs for my most devastating new feature, Psionics. Psionics unlike most regular parahuman powers could actually be justified by the laws of physics and my Psionics we of a league all to their own. I had telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to control the Zerg once I recreated them in this universe.

I was also wearing a set of armor and rifle that was modeled after a Terran ghost's painted flat black, while incorporating the shielding and weapons technology of the Protoss. I had the power write my own future, hell I probably had the power to save humanity.

I suddenly felt the urge to get out as the fluid I was suspended in stopped providing oxygen. A green blade of energy sprang to life from my armored arm and with a short movement of it I was stepping out of the cocoon, smiling as I saw the looks of pure horror on everyone's faces, except Sophia she was way too calm and collected for the situation.

After reading Sophia's mind I smiled and said, "I guess I should thank you Shadow Stalker." Seeing Sophia flinch at me calling her hero name I give a devilish grin and continue, "For making me the predator, the monster you wanted me to become. And now you're going to pay."

* * *

A/N: Well that it for this piss poor intro but its more of tossing an idea out there to see what people think, and just for the record SC Psionics are OP Nova a Class 10 Psionic could create Psionic explosions that rival tactical nukes, and Taylor is a Class 12 like Kerrigan post infestation let's see where this goes shall we?

Till later,

Gen TDT


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This fic is heavily AU and taylor is going to be majorly OOC if you have an issue with that don't read anymore.**_

* * *

Amon's Legacy

Everyone started to talk and pull out their phones, no doubt to post the events on deciding that that would do more damage than good I laced my voice with my Psionic might purposefully excluding Sophia and my other two tormentors and said, "Stop what you are doing and continue on like this never happened."

I did a quick telepathic probe nothing special came up until I came across a text book Aryan teenager wearing Empire Eighty Eight gang colours her hair worn in a tight pony tail with a few loose strands framing her face. Using my power again I said, "Come."

Holding out a hand and waving her over I smirk at the terrified look on Sophia's, Madison's, and Emma's faces. "You will not tell anyone of this." I ordered the trio while bearing my fangs letting my Psionics imprint the order into their minds.

I entered the E88 girl's mind locking her mouth and vocal cords rendering her incapable of speaking. "So Rune you were taught to believe that the Aryan race was the perfect one, they were wrong." I said speaking directly into her mind with my powers before forcing all the information of my purity of form and essence into her.

I could tell that if I was not controlling Rune's body she would have collapsed into a heap from the strain of the information that she had just absorbed. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what I gave her but then she utterly and totally submitted to me.

I gave back control to Rune knowing that she would not betray me. "You are the Villain known as Rune are you not?" I asked more for the benefit of the Terrible Trio that anyone else.

"Yes, Fuhrer." Rune answered reverently.

"What did you do?" Emma squeaked out petrified.

"Simple I told her exactly what I was and she chose to follow me under her own free will." I replied while noticed that Sophia suddenly went still at that bit of info.

"Sophia, I know you are currently thinking of a way to beat me but it will not work, I can read your mind, I know your secrets, I can control your body, I can mold your mind like a ball of play dough, but most of all I can kill you with a passing thought." I boldly said taking no small amount of satisfaction in the terrified look on Sophia's face.

"Emma, Oh Emma... The traitorous bitch, the great betrayer, I do not know the words to describe my hatred towards you, but killing you would be too nice instead you will remain a prisoner in your own body... forever." I ground out making sure to keep my voice calm and leveled.

"Madison, the innocent one, and for that you will get a quick death." I stated which was immediately responded to by begging by all three girls that I pointedly ignored as I leveled my rifle at Madison's head turning on the laser sight and pulled the trigger.

She gave a blood curdling scream that was silenced by the plasma bullet boring through her head before detonating spraying grey matter, fragments of bone and boiling blood around the hall. Her lifeless body collapsed to the floor with a dull thud leaving the reaming two of the trio disgusted and horrified into speechlessness.

"Now as for you two... you will become trapped in your own minds, fully capable of free thought, yet unable to act or speak out against me. You will be mine and there will be nothing you can do about it. And please don't fight it would be a shame for you to kill your own family." I said making my voice sweet and caring towards the end.

"Now if you would follow me I have to go tell my dad." I said as I took control of their bodies, activated my cloak causing me to shimmer into invisibility, and marched my remaining tormentors and my ex-E88 member turned willful cultist out of the school giving the later gentle hints on where to go which she gleefully followed.

On the way out the door I finally had time to think about the turn of events that had just transpired, Sophia was a ward and that meant that the school had to know in order to allow her to skip classes for her duties, and give her slack after her late night patrols and such.

So that meant that the school was scared to do anything about her bullying because she could hurt them and no one would know the wiser, and as it turned out Sophia was a probationary ward that had picked it over prison.

"Later." I thought first I had to find my dad and tell him what the hell happened.

My enhanced sight then saw the flash of a low yield nuclear detonation coming from the docks right in the area where my dad worked...

* * *

_**A/N: Pain in the ass to write. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	3. Chapter 3

Amon's Legacy

As I witnessed the blinding explosion my heard sank and no longer caring for subtly I use my Psionics to tear the chunk of pavement we were standing on free of the street and used it to fly to my dad's work place.

Once we arrived I was that the building that my dad was working in was nothing more than a pile of smoldering ashes and rubble. Desperate I reach my mind out to search for him.

There was a few dozen people that were in various states of dying from my Dad's work place including my dad. Knowing I only had minutes to save him I reach out and speak in his mind. "I'm hear dad, who did this?" I asked suppressing my temper as I used my Psionics to plough through the rubble to get to him.

"Bakuda, Taylor I'm... sorry." And with that my dad's mind vanished igniting a burning anger that would make super novas pale in comparison.

It was then Shadow Stalker's phone received a message instructing her to return to PHQ forming a plan to get revenge on the protectorate and then to prevent anything like this happening to me again I made Sophia respond with, "Found a new recruit, on my way."

And with that Sophia and I took off towards PHQ, while I made it so Emma would follow anything Rune tells her to do and told Rune to go and buy some new clothes that did not carry E88 colours.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking through PHQ on my way to Director Piggott's office while I subtly accessed and modified the minds of all the non-hero's in the building making them unflinchingly loyal to me.

Making sure to keep my face a mask of pure calmness as much as I wanted to wear a shit eating grin as I gracefully walked up to my meeting with the director. Once at the office the guards already loyal to me allow me to entre without a second glance.

The director looked up irritation clearly written on her face at our barging in to her office without a care. He eyes then traveled to me and her eyes changed from irritation to surprise.

"So you want to join the wards?" Piggot asked coldly.

"No I do not." I answered bearing my fangs causing her to sink into her chair.

"Shadow Stalker said that you wanted to join." The director said clearly confused.

"Let me tell you something I told her to say that so I could get into this building." I said while making it impossible for her to think of sounding the alarm with my powers.

Her eyes went wide in response before I continued, "I can read minds, I can take over minds, I can destroy minds, hell I can mold them like a ball of dough. I have been tortured for one and a half years, by a ward no less, I have had to put up with the staff of the school not helping me because they were too scared to clamp down on Sophia. I had to put up with those miserable years of you not watching over a Probationary! WARD!"

I took a moment to breathe and calm down lest I accidentally fry her brain, "I am a fucking telepath that has control beyond what even the Simurgh has, and your entire PRT force in this building has already been taken; now it is time you to join them."

And with that I slowly and thoroughly rewrote her mind to worship me and follow my every will like the word of god. The director then recovered from my mental tempering after I withdrew from her mind and said, "All serve the Empire! All hail Empress Nyx!"

I looked up at the room's security camera before saying, "Hello Dragon I am waiting and I am ready." With that I give her the middle finger before walking out of the room; I had some recruiting to do.

PRT Emergency report: 22-73AB-99-01

Topic:New class S threat

Thereat name: Empress Nyx

Powers: Thinker 12, Master 10, Tinker 7, Stranger 8

Description: Highly unstable and incredibly powerful master and telepath that has as of this report taken over the Protectorate East North East branch and has either killed or has subverted all of the parahumans in the city

How to deal with: Do not under any circumstances engage in direct combat, if you are within 250 metres she will take you over and will be able to keep control after that, unlike the Simurgh she is not a pre cog but that is made up for with her vastly more powerful mind control abilities, if you get the chance to kill her take it, she is also wearing some form of tinker based armor that renders her invisible to all sensors. It is to be assumed that it is bullet proof; any attempts to kill her should be carried out with either tinker made or anti tank weapons.

Recommendations: Kill with laser guided bunker buster, in lieu of that Kill only order Nyx is too dangerous to be contained in the birdcage period.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	4. Chapter 4

Amon's Legacy

* * *

Alexandria's POV, 1 week after Taylor's trigger

"Dragon would you kindly explain what the fucking hell is happening in Brockton Bay." I said directing my gaze at the floating avatar that was on the wall of the conference room.

"Well Brockton Bay has been taken over by a cape calling herself Empress Nyx. Nyx for those of you rusty with Greek mythos is the goddess of night. Nyx is powerful probably the most powerful thinker and master on the planet. She has enslaved most of the city with her power and is currently using them to build mass producible tinker tech in is only in its infancy at the moment but we have reports of powered armor, high powered gauss rifles, heavy main battle tanks that can transform into artillery platforms, some kind of transforming mech that is capable of flying along with ground combat, and a massive number of anti air missile turrets littered throughout the city makes any air attacks both costly and impractical.

A recent failed assassination attempt has shown that Nyx is equipped with some kind of high powered shield generator that deflected a full clip of ten .50 cal armor piecing sniper rounds without any sign of failing. It had been concluded that tinker made heavy anti tank weapons or the Davy Crocket tactical nuclear bazooka are the only things that stand a chance in killing her." Dragon answered.

"So how screwed are we?" Legend asked.

"While the Simurgh has a longer range of control over people it takes time for her to take control and leaves them mostly up to their own devices after she leaves, while Nyx can take control in seconds and then retains control permanently. She is classed as a Thinker 12, Master 10, Tinker 10, Brute 7+, and those are just what we know of, there is over a 75% chance that she has more powers than have been witnessed so far." Dragon answered.

"So how do we stop her?" I asked.

"Nuking, ultra long range high level blasters, Scion, and possibly an Endbringer." The Newfoundlander replied.

"What do you mean possibly an Endbringer?" Legend asked worried.

"Her powers are so powerful that she may be able to kill or even worse control the Endbringers." Dragon answered and everyone shivered at the thought of a weaponised Endbringer.

"What capes does she have under her control?" I questioned not really wanting to know the answer.

"Nyx has taken control of all of New Wave, the Wards, and the Protectorate and the gang known as the Undersiders, she has also taken nearly all of the members of the E88 minus Night and Hook Wolf. She has killed all the members of the ABB and the Merchants. She also killed Coil and has taken most of the rogue capes in the city. Nyx is probably the most dangerous powered individual in existence, given time I believe that she can and will take over the world." Dragon stated ominously just in time for an alarm to go off.

"The Endbringer attack is early where is it headed?" I asked alarmed.

"All three Endbringers are on the move, they will arrive at Brockton Bay in 30 seconds." Dragon answered.

"Bring up satellite feed." I ordered I hardly had to wait at all before the three Endbringers formed a triangle around none other than Nyx. Who was just standing there with her eyes glowing a brilliant electric blue as a growing visible aura of power coalesced around her body bathing her in a bue-white light.

The Endbringers then began their attack sending out hits that would have even made me shudder in fear and making all present realise that they had been holding back this entire time. I watched dazaled at the powered being thrown at Nyx who's smile had now grown into a monstrous grin that showing her vampire like teeth.

I then noticed that Nyx had brought the battle a good four kilometres into the air lifting the land locked Behemoth and Leviathan. Nyx then released her power and we saw why.

Dragon automatically slowed down the incoming footage so we could see frame by frame what was happening. The aura Nyx had built up had been released expanding itself into a thin bright shock wave that was rapidly expanding outwards at many times the speed of sound displacing air as it traveled.

When the shock wave hit the Endbringers their bodies started to peel back layer by layer like it was wet tissue paper. The few birds that were unfortunate enough to be flying in the spherical shockwave were reduced to nothing more than a bloody mist. The shockwave by that point had breached the center of the Endbringers where it hit something critical and all three suddenly exploded in a shower of blood and gore while the shock wave its self carried on before fading into nothing a full three kilometres away from Nyx leaving myself and everyone in the room Speechless. And I stopped breathing entirely when Nyx looked up at the satellite we were watching from and proceeded to know said satellite out of the sky.

"My god." Legend said horrified at the blatant display of power.

"Powers reclassified as Blaster 13, and Brute 12. Threat level exceeds that of Endbringers recommend creating new threat class for Nyx. She is now logged as an SS class threat; strongly recommend nuking Brockton Bay with every nuclear warhead in the USA's arsenal set for a simultaneous detonation." Dragon said having gotten over her shock. "The president agrees and has authorised the launch, time to detonation two hours."

* * *

_**A/N: Taylor's nova was actually completely realistic in terms of destructive capacity. Nova has been show to put out similar blasts that could destroy shit that only nukes should have been able to, and she was only a class 10 Psionic so it's not unreasonable for a class 12 to kill the Endbringers because quote on quote "all the material in the blast radius regardless of tensile strength was effected the same so even if the Endbringers are made of bullshitium they will still get ripped apart like a cake at a birthday party.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	5. Chapter 5

Amon's Legacy

* * *

"My Empress." Rune greeted with a reverent bow, "Our sensors have detected a large scale nuclear launch at Brockton Bay the non believers; they seek to destroy you." The last bit was said with such heartfelt disgust and hatred that it genuinely surprised me at how much she revered me.

"Thank you, but I have already planned for this eventuality, raise the shield." I ordered carelessly.

"Milady you should consider calling yourself a goddess like your name sake." Rune said buttering me up.

"I am not omnipotent yet Princess, knowing they would try to nuke me is just common sense." I said grinning, "Come let's go watch the light show."

"Yes Milady..." I could almost see the smoke from the gerbils running overdrive in her head pouring from her ears, "...I do not mean to question you, but Princess? Why?"

"You are my only follower that is not a puppet, and are serving me under your own free will, though I sometimes confuse you for one as the amount you revere me is greater than most of the puppets." I said.

"Will..." Rune began to say but stopped to build her resolve, "Will I become perfect?"

"Yes, you are my first and probably only chosen. To you I will bestow the gifts of purity and power, second only to my own...after the fireworks display." I said bringing forth raging rapids of joyful tears from Rune.

"Well I can never say that you did not give me fireworks for my inauguration." Rune said forgetting formalities.

"No, no you cannot." I replied as we walked outside where a random person walked up and handed Rune a tinker made hazmat suit.

"What's this for?" Rune questioned giving the pile in her hands an odd look.

"It' for you to wear encase the shield fails." I answered, "It's powerful but we're facing over a thousand nukes, if it fails I can protect you from the blasts but the radiation could eventually pose a problem."

"Oh in that case thank you."Rune said as she started to pull off her clothes not caring that she was standing in the middle of a street as she know all those under my influence would not dare look at my second in command while changing.

I just stood there watching her change as Rune was so devote she would scarified herself to fates worse than death to save me. I had to admit that she had a body better than most; she had toned muscles and had most of her curves in just the right places it would have made me green with envy if I had not gain purity of form from Amon.

The hazmat suit itself was a lot more flattering than one would expect. Instead of the hideous baggy oversized suit that was worn in most cases, instead since it was tinker made it went on oversized but it then shrunk itself into a form fitting body suit that left little to the imagination. The body suit was then followed by metal armor panels that covered critical areas like the chest and upper back, the groin, and the forearms and lower legs. Those were followed by armored boots that clipped into the leg armor and armored gloves that did the same on the arms. The last part was the helmet with an intergraded air supply that went on with a hiss as it sealed Rune form anything outside.

"Ready, Milady, now where shall we go to watch?" My second in command asked her voice taking on a metallic tone from the helmet.

"Right here." I replied as the first contrails from the nukes started to appear in the sky.

We watched as dozens were shot down every second by the cities missile turrets and point defence lasers, by the time the nukes had reached the shield their numbers had been reduced to a half of their starting number. It was then they detonated in a violent corona of radioactive fire out shining the sun by over 100 times.

The cities shield was glowing a brilliant electric blue as it fought to absorb over half a gigaton of energy. The fire storm lasted for a full thirty seconds before finally burning its self out eating behind a massive mushroom cloud that reached into the stratosphere. The area around Brockton Bay were now fields of molten glass and vitrified soil as the blast was so intense that no human would be able to live within fifty miles of the epicenter.

"Beautiful." I heard Rune murmur as the light show finish.

"I know, come we have an Empire to build." I said and started walking away towards the cities centre which had now been demolished to make space for my palace.

* * *

Alexandria's POV

* * *

I looked on in disbelief that the city was still standing, well the centre had been demolished and there was a new structure being built where the old one was, all surrounded by a electric blue impenetrable force field.

"We can't win." Contessa said her eyes red and puffy from crying, "Not against that kind of power." The heroine then pulled out a small gun held it to her temple said, "It's been an honor." And pulled the trigger.

The thump of the body hitting the floor shattered the hopes of all the heroes present. The unspoken question hanging in the air was, "What do we do now?"

Gathering what little confidence I had left I steeled my nerves before walking over to my desk and hitting the emergency broadcast button that would over ride all current broadcasts and active computer screens on the planet. "Earlier today the SS class threat Nyx killed the Endbringers... but that was only out of self serving desires. She is a telepath and has currently take over or killed everyone in Brockton Bay." I paused for a moment to let that sink in, "I'm not going to lie the future is looking bleak, Nyx is building an army and will take over the world if we do not stop her. Is it not better to go down fighting than it is to lay down and do nothing? People of the Earth this is not just a threat to the United States, this is a threat to the very freedom of the human race. This is going to be hard but we can do this if we work together. This is a call to not just heroes and villains this needs to be a total war against Nyx and her enslaved army. We need to put this dog down while it's still too young to fight, and We. Will. Win. No matter the cost.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	6. Chapter 6

Amon's Legacy

* * *

Six months later

My palace had been finished last just yesterday, though it was more like a fortress with the amount of guns, armor, and shield emitters that were placed on and in it. It was the seat of my power and my home for the fore see able future.

I was sitting in my throne room with Princess Rune to my right. Rune had upon her inauguration received rather extensive genetic modifications including Psionics. She was now wearing a Cirus series hostile environment suit, while I downloaded years worth of Ghost, and Protoss High and Dark templar training.

Making her the second most powerful being on Earth, just like she should be. It was then a pair of marines Ghosts drug the fuming Sophia Hess forward, and she was absolutely pissed at me blocking her from using her powers and for turning her into a helpless little girl.

"Sophia Hess you have been found guilty of attempted murder of the Empress, torture of the Empress, high treason, and murder. Do you have anything to say?"

"You're a fucking monster you know that?" She replied mockingly.

"I'm only what you made me." I replied coldly.

"You have been sentenced to spend eternity as a living statue in the hall of the damned. Ghosts release her." I ordered while standing up and seizing her with my powers keeping her from moving while machines in the floor activated.

Robotic arms lifted up grabbing Sophia's wrists and ankles while others cut the clothing off of her body. Supped up Tasers than fired sending her convulsing in pain. Next she was injected with a paralytic serum that froze all of her muscles in the state of constant muscle cramps.

New arms rose out of the floor these armed with medical instruments that set upon Sophia first injecting her with a chemical cocktail that will keep her awake and prevent her from passing out. The then cut her open while removing all of her internal organs slowly and surely while replacing them with mechanical counterparts designed to keep her in pain before closing her up with red hot metal threading leaving behind plugs that her life support systems.

A third set of arms rose from the floor this time holding red hot metal plates, which Sophia tried to back away from but was fruitless in her efforts being both restrained and drugged. Sophia would have screamed if she was able to as the first read hot plates of metal were pressed against her body that were then connected to her boned by red hot bolts that were driven into her bones holding them in place wracking her body with pain as her skin burnt to a crisp and the smell of burning flesh floated off into the air.

The icing on the cake is was a mask made from the image of Sophia's face when she was being Tasered an expression of pure pain, anger, and horror. It was pressed onto her face while bolts were screwed into the bone of her skull and jaw presently replacing her face with a mockery forever. The seams in the metal were then ran over with welders to make the transformation into a living statue truly permanent.

The entire process probably took a good half hour but it was the most satisfying thing I had ever done. I gave a devilish grin as Sophia sunk away to be painted and plugged into her final resting place in the hall of the damned.

"You enjoyed that way too much." Rune said with a laugh and a grin clearly joking she had enjoyed that just as much as I had.

"Your one to talk." I shot back giving her shoulder a light tap with my fist.

"True enough." She conceded letting her smile take on a mare sadistic edge.

"So shall we go out and have some fun?" I asked with a maniacal laugh.

"Let's." Rune replied while mocking someone cocking a shotgun.

Alexandria's POV

"Dragon, what's the status of the allied forces." I asked.

"Construction of the Siege Breaker laser cannon is in the final phase of warming up, current combat mech count is 5,543 and 10,932 trained pilots, combined parahuman forces total three thousand and total military assets total over twenty million personnel. All in all we will be ready by the end of the week." Dragon answered.

"Good, make it five days, I got a feeling that Nyx is going to try something." I ordered.

"I will see what we can do." Dragon replied before signing off.

"Gods Speed." I murmured before collapsing in my chair for only a god could beat Nyx now.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, note I bumped stories rating to M.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	7. Chapter 7

Amon's Legacy

* * *

"Are you sure I am ready for this?" Rune asked as we walked to a wraith space/air superiority fighter.

"Positive you have the equivalent of decades of training, and remember if you die, it's only temporary." I answered my second in command reassuringly.

"See you later; I got a president to nuke." She said cheerily before sliding here ghost mask on.

I just laughed as I walked to my waiting motorcycle. I had my own mission to complete.

Using my powers I made the motorcycle invisible and noiseless as I sped out of the protective shield that surrounded my domain. I rode for a good few hours passing entire armies of personnel, deserted cities that had been evacuated because of either fallout from the attempt to nuke me, or in preparation for the coming battle against me.

I had to admit I was kind of impressive that they assembled all of this to go against me, well then again they did try to nuke me with over a half of the American nuclear arsenal. I guess it was time to find out what they knew of my abilities.

Making myself visible I used my powers to make everyone ignore me and not think a thing about me. Coming to a stop I dug though a few mind to find the location of the commanding officer of the base I was in. Making myself appear as a nondescript female soldier before heading to the CO's office where I copied all the information in her mind.

Grinning I used my powers to take the appearance of the commanding officer before making the officer appear as the nondescript soldier that I walked in as before sitting down at her desk and searching their file on me.

After tricking Dragon's fail safes against people doing exactly what I was doing I loaded the file that they had on me.

Thereat name: Empress Nyx

Powers: Thinker 12, Master 10, Tinker 10, Stranger 8, Blaster 13, Brute 12, Trump 7

Description: Highly unstable and incredibly powerful master and telepath that has as of this report taken over the Protectorate East North East branch and has either killed or has subverted all of the parahumans in the city.

Has since then killed all three Enbringers resulting in a Brute 12 and Blaster 13 rating.

How to deal with: Do not under any circumstances engage in direct combat, if you are within 250 metres she will take you over and will be able to keep control after that, unlike the Simurgh she is not a precog but that is made up for with her vastly more powerful mind control abilities, if you get the chance to kill her take it, she is also wearing some form of tinker based armor that renders her invisible to all sensors. It is to be assumed that it is bullet proof; any attempts to kill her should be carried out with tinker made anti tank weapons while she is distracted as her blaster power can double as a force field that can take sustained bombardment from the Endbringers.

Recommendations: Kill with sustained ICBM bombardment any number of civilian casualties are acceptable

If there is any information that you could add to this profile please submit it in the box below.

I did so and typed, "Stranger 10 morons. Love Empress Nyx" and then turned my powers off and smiled into the web cam while flipping the bird.

And with that I went by to my motorcycle cloaked and sped off doing over 350 kilometres an hour. A while later I arrived in Washington DC and proceeded to disguse myself as a super rich tourist for the rest of the day and using my powers to jump lines and have other people pay for the shit I was doing.

Seven and a half hours later I was in a news helicopter that I had snuck onto as posing as one of the crew. We flew around for the next half an hour discreetly clearing the range of the present that I was going to give the USA.

I turned on my comn link to the operatives that were waiting for my orders, "This is Empress Nyx, President Season is a go, I repeat President Season is a go. Good luck and happy hunting." I said before adding absent mindedly, "For humanity!"

There was silence for only a partial second before Princess Rune yelled, "For the Empress!" Which was quickly followed by everyone else, I had the feeling that the Princess just created a tradition for my Empire.

I then turned on my targeting laser and painted the target for one of the four 500 kiloton clean nukes that was being launched from Brockton Bay. The other three would be targeting Moscow, Beijing, and Ottawa.

I felt a little pain of guilt at killing potential servants but it was a necessary sacrifice to get rid of the world leaders that would have posed the biggest threats and the chaos this would cause would be a perfect time to make my move.

* * *

Alaxandria's POV

* * *

I was having a bad day first Nyx had decided to go out for a stroll through the PRT and protectorate data bases, while posing as a commanding officer at a fore ward operating base without getting caught. The only way they even knew was that she had been an snarky ass hole and taunted them before she disappeared.

"Nuclear Launch Detected." A calm computerised voice said, "Estimated time to detonation twenty seconds."

I cursed and watched helplessly as the missiles traveled on the computer screen to their destinations. Washington DC, Beijing, Ottawa, and Moscow, the capitals of the four countries that most supported the war against Nyx, became slowly cooling mushroom clouds. The citizens of the targets only having seconds warning that they were going to die.

I felt my rage and anger bubble up four million people just died on the order of Nyx and millions more were now seriously injured. Pushing my rage aside in a great feet of mental fortitude my rational mind said that a move on that scale meant only one thing, that Nyx was going to make a her attack soon.

* * *

A/N: Hope you Enjoyed.

Till later,

Gen TDT


	8. Chapter 8

Amon's Legacy

* * *

I jumped out of the failing helicopter after the nuke detonated; the EMP had fried its control systems. Landing light as a feather having used my telekinesis to slow my fall to a crawl I call for a cloaked Wraith to be sent to my location via auto pilot.

It only took a few moments before the wraith appeared in front of me thanks to have its top speed well over Mach 5. Jumping in the pilot seat I close the canopy around me and take off doing a few loops and psychotic acrobatic tricks for the fun of it.

An hour later the novelty had worn off and it was time to return to my palace where my armies were preparing to go to war. Smiling as four wraiths take up honor guard formation around my own on the final approach to my personal landing pad.

On the landing pad there was standing none other than Princess Rune and twelve of black armored honor guard marines. Smirking at my second's antics I land my wraith and jump out.

"Milady, how was your mission?" Rune asked with a bow which was copied by the marines flanking her.

"Good." I replied cordially, "And yourself?"

"Got a little intense at one point but other than that good." She answered in kind.

"Rune, I know you assembled the trooped for my inspection, you can't hide that from me." I stated while starting to walk to where the troops are assembled.

"Of course Empress." She replied falling in one step behind me and to the right while the Honor guard filed into two columns following us.

Entering the hall I gave Rune the telepathic equivalent of a hug which she returns graciously.

The main doors to my palace open to reveal line after line of marines, vehicles, and aircraft. Smirking as all the men and women snap to attention as I walk out onto the front steps.

There was literally every type of vehicle and soldier in front of me. The marines in the massive sets of power armor, accompanied by the anti tank marauders and almost combat useless medics only armed with a heavy pistol and a large riot shield.

Next were the Siege tanks with their driver standing in front at attention the massive mobile artillery pieces were more than capable of leaving a small town by its self. And providing heavy anti aircraft fire was the goliath heavy mechs armed with auto cannons and hellfire missiles they shut down most aerial attacks before they can begin.

But the icing on the cake of the ground forces was by far the hulking Thor heavy assault walkers that could take on a battleship and win... I was pulled out of my thoughts by General Lisa Wilborn in her command variant marine armor asking, "Empress do they meet your approval?"

I nod my head in reply, "They do."

Rune gave me a mischievous smile before taking a step forward and saying, "Soldiers of the Empire. The barbarians outside of this city seek to destroy Empress Nyx, our leader, and our saviour from evil... because they fear what she can do. To do so is to fear and fight their own salvation from evil! Let us show them the error of their ways! Rune said making her speech before yelling, "For Humanity!"

The reply was a deafening, "For the Empress!" that echoed off of the walls of my place.

I could not really come up with anything to add so I said, "Tonight go home to your families and loved ones, for tomorrow we go to war."

And with that I turn around and walk back into my palace quickly followed by my entourage.

Once inside Rune said, "You know you need a name for this place."

"I know any suggestions?" I asked surprising her a little.

"Something with liberty in it?" She asked.

"How about Mount Saint Liberty." I asked turning towards Rune.

"It's your joint name it as you will but that's got my vote." She replied.

"So how's the Ghost program coming?" I asked.

"Great, most of the Ghost's are already deployed behind enemy lines and are ready to activate the demolition charges as soon as the offensive starts." General Wilborn replied.

"Good, so what' you power telling you about their reaction to the nukes we dropped today?" I asked.

"Their scared, your missiles travel faster than anything on known record, by the time they recognize a launch it's too late to stop the missile from hitting the target. The troops are also demoralised as most of their nations leaders have been killed today, it will take little to push most of them to surrender. Dragon is also working on what appears to be a giant laser to break down our shield in order to facilitate an attack on you directly, but that has been taken care of by a half dozen tactical nuclear demolition charges." Lisa listed off.

"Good this will be easy." I replied.

* * *

Alexandria's POV

* * *

"Ma'am you're going to want to see this!" A technician yelled as he sprinted over to me holding a file.

Thanking him I opened the file to see what appeared to be satellite images of Brockton Bay, the city was completely unrecognizable, the down town core was gone and replaced by a massive pyramid like structure that was covered in armor and weapons, the ship graveyard had been drastically reduced in size, no doubt to provide resources to build Nyx's army. The most disturbing thing though was the open area in front of the massive pyramid that was filled with row upon row of power armored soldiers, tanks, mechs, and air craft.

The most notable was the massive walkers that had a rack of four massive artillery cannons mounted on its back alone with a pair of arm mounted cannons and missile packs, but the other things on the field were nothing to sneeze at.

The infantry were arranged in groups of 10, 5 standard, 1 sniper, 2 medics, and 2 heavy infantry. They were all decked out in powered armor that looked like it could take tank rounds and keep going.

One thing that was extremely noticeable was that all the vehicles only had one pilot indicating extreme user friendliness, which meant that Nyx could field more vehicles per population than any other nation on the planet.

All in all I wanted to go crawl into a dark hole and cry, but I could not do that sadly so I sent a quick message to Dragon, "We attack tomorrow, you're laser must be ready."

* * *

_**A/N: "War is comming with all its glory and all its horror."-Arcturus Mengsk**_

_**Well any ways hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	9. Chapter 9

Amon's Legacy

Interlude

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

I walked into the bar before sitting at my usual spot and nodding at the bar tender who get me my regular order of a Jack and coke. Looking up at the TV I started listening to the news. "The world is still reeling from the nuclear strikes on the world's four most powerful nations by the cape known as Nyx. The Protectorate, the guild and the intern leaders of the nations that were hit are promising to take drastic actions. Though at this time it is unclear what those actions are as their attempt to nuke Nyx failed, it is speculated to do something with the massive device dragon is building, but even that is uncertain. While..." The news woman was cut off as the signal was hacked and replaced with a striking young woman wearing a set of exotic armor, minus the fact that her eyes were glowing an electric blue and her hair was fleshy dreadlocks. To her right there was another young woman wearing a similar set of armor that also had glowing eyes though her hair was just a normal human blond.

"People of Earth I am Empress Nyx I'm sure you know who I am from various new reports and public broadcasts. The world's governments and controlling agencies are corrupt with greed and arrogance. That by itself would have been enough to do what I am going to do today, but they have also tried to kill me and the citizens of my Empire sealing their fate." The worlds only class SS threat said, "I now as leader of the Empire of Salvation do solemnly declare war on every nation on the planet. Citizens of Earth please do not fight this transition, for it will only end badly. I have no quarrel with you, just your leaders and those that abuse their power. To those that are about to lose loved ones I am sorry, to the Leaders of Earth I have only this to say, "Thou that wakes the sleeping giant must be ready for a fight unlike any other, for War is coming in all its glory and all its horror."

"Well shit." The bartender mutters as the TV returns back to normal, "Next three rounds are on the house, god knows we all need it after that."

Everyone quietly mumbles their agreements before downing whatever drink they had in their hands. As the news caster appeared on the TV a few minutes after the Empress's Earth shaking announcement, "Breaking News, World leaders have decided to put aside their differences to take on the threat that Nyx poses, it is a clear showing of even though none of them really like each other most are still willing to work together to maintain their seats of power. We are now canceling all public broadcasting in order to allow governments to get messages out, regular programming will return in about three hours."

The screen then switched to the emergency broadcast channel. "This is not a test of the Emergency Broadcast Channel, as of right now an area 200 kilometres in radius around Brockton Bay has been declared an active warzone, all civilians are required to evacuate the area immediately. There has also been a draft for all persons ages 18-28 into the military you will be receiving shortly the designated areas your are to report to for physical evaluation and training. All former military personal that are still physically fit are required to report to the nearest military base for immediate reinstatement and deployment. Nationwide martial law has been declared, curfews are in effect except with explicit permission.

There has been a truce declared are ratified by all major parahuman gangs and organizations in order to combat this threat. If you have any combat effective parahuman power please report to the nearest protectorate HQ for evaluation and equipping. Your secret identity will be protected by the truce and will not be used against you. If it is rest assured the parahuman community at large will retaliate for you."

I looked down at the three drinks in front of me downed two and left the third tossing down enough money to pay for the drinks that I had downed before rubbing my temples, shaking my head and walking out of the bar. I had an Empress to Assassinate.

* * *

_**A/N: So I need a character for a really powerful parahuman assassin that stands some chance at catching Nyx off guard, the longer the sumission and the more detailed the more likely it is to be chosen.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	10. Chapter 10

Amon's Legacy

* * *

Random soldiers POV

* * *

Fog completely hid the fortress city of Brockton Bay from view as the sun rose behind it. As the sun slowly rose the fog started to disperse revealing the giant electric blue parabolic shield that protects the city from anything we could throw at it, it would have been beautiful if it was not the beating heart of evil its self.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Boom!

It was barely noticeable but it was there

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Boom!

It was louder and most certainly there.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Boom!

I looked down the scope of my assault rifle and gulped nervously.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Boom!

I could see the silhouettes of massive war machines in the fog that was now rapidly dispersing.

Click-click-click-Clang!

"Hey thermals are saying that there's an entire army out there." Somebody shouted.

"Prep forty mike mikes, perk up men, you want to live forever?" The commander of this section yelled. "For freedom! For liberty!"

"Amen." I muttered.

"For Humanity!" A young woman's voice echoed throughout the glasslands undoubtedly aided by her powers to travel as far as it did.

"For the Empress!" Came the absolutely deafening reply as tens of thousands of soldiers yelled at the tops of their lungs.

"All units..." The same young woman yelled, "Open Fire!"

I felt my stomach drop as the first crack of an assault rifle that was quickly followed by the entire orchestra of missiles, cannons, and explosives.

The mist was instantly dissipated as the shear heat from the weapons fire blasted it away revealing that we were facing an entire battalion of powered armored infantry, supported by tanks, mech and no less than then ten super heavy assault walkers that command had called Ares.

That was when the first round hit the poor bastard beside me amputating everything above the collar bone in a volcano of gore. That was the moment that the massive artillery shells from the Ares walkers massive shoulder cannons chose to strike carving out house sized craters where ever they land and making massive holes in out lines as it showers dirt, metal, blood and gore.

Yelling incoherently in anger I take aim and shoot at the nearest armored giant, emptying my entire clip into its armored chest, to which it slowly raises its weapon which I notice is a massive sniper rifle, takes aim at me and pulls the trigger. I never heard the boom.

* * *

Nyx's POV

* * *

"All units..." I yell amplifying it with my powers, "Open fire!"

Rune and I just share a devilish grin as the entire vacant section of our defences that were only occupied by myself and her. We did not need anyone else here to hold the line, we were that powerful.

I pull out the trigger for all the preplaced demo charges, flip off the red safety cover, and depress the button underneath setting of hundred off preplaced demo charges both nuclear and non throughout the enemy lines, destroying entire battalions of tanks, billions of gallons of fuel, and hundreds of thousands of tons of ammunition.

Dropping the now useless device onto the ground I raise my powers to create a near impenetrable shield around myself before sprinting forward like hell on Earth. Gathering large chunks of glass and wreckage along the way I slowly build a cascading storm of debris around myself and Rune.

My progress forward was stopped by a withering barrage of laser fire from Legend and tungsten fencepost thrown at me at the speed of sound by Alexandria. My protective field stopped the lasers dead and I uses my powers to sling shot the fence posts back at Alexandria as various other unknown capes joined the attack on me.

I had to admit it was really fun, dodge a fireball here, knock a flying piece of whatever back at the attacker there, dodge the giant rubber chicken that was trying to stomp me into the ground. I continued on like that for a while making the capes attacking Rune and I think that we could not deal with the sheer number of attackers and could not deal out any attacks in response.

I could feel the attackers falling into a pattern and a false sense of security as more and more capes joined the apocalyptic battle against Rune and I that had shattered the already barren grasslands around my city into a veritable storm of glass shards, acid, fire, lasers, and every other type of attack you could imagine.

It was then I started laughing like a maniac Rune joining me shortly thereafter, "They think... They think..." Rune tried to say but was laughing too hard to actually get any words out of her mouth, but I got the idea anyways as she never shields her thoughts from me.

It was then all the capes that were fighting us took a few steps back as they realised that we had been playing them. "Ok shall we actually try now?" I asked Runed.

"Let's, ladies first." She replied indicating that I should attack first.

"Moron, were both ladies." I replied jokingly.

"Together then?" She asked a devilish grin on her face.

I just returned her grin before sending out a telekinetic wave knocking all the capes present back violently. Hearing the sound of jet engines I look up to see over two dozen of dragon's suits approach at the same time.

"Dragon." I greeted cordially.

"Nyx." She replied coldly with anger in her voice.

"How did you like my nuclear Christmas present?" I asked innocently.

"It was terrible, but it's the thought that counts isn't it?" She replied sarcastically.

"I really didn't want to destroy your laser; it would have been a huge asset in the future." I stated, "But it was a threat to my well being so it had to go."

"I can understand why you did it, but that does not mean I'm happy about it." She stated.

"You know the one burning question you all are probably having right now is?" I asked.

"No... please enlighten us." She replied.

"It's why. Why am I doing what I'm doing when I could have been the greatest hero ever known? Why did I become what I am now and why am I going against the entire world in what can easily be called World War Three and its only a few minutes old." I stated.

"I'm guessing you're going to be telling us aren't you." She replied.

"It all started two and a half years ago at the beginning of high school when I returned from summer break. My long time friend Emma had been corrupted by Sophia Hess aka Shadow Stalker into believing that I was weak and not worthy of living. That was the beginning of a two and a half year long bullying campaign that cumulated in my trigger.

You know what they did to me that day? You know what it's like to be forced into a metal coffin so small that you can't stand up nor sit down, so you are hunched in at an awkward position, while everyone is laughing at you that alone would have been bad enough.

But they had also had to put bloody tampons in my locker before the Christmas break and left them to rot. My school had turned a blind eye to my suffering and torture because they knew that Sophia was a ward and was scared of what she could do to them if they had. The real kicker thought was that the PRT had not kept tabs on a person with a known criminal recode.

It all honesty I would have probably became a hero separate from the Protectorate but my Dad was murdered just a scant half an hour after my trigger forcing me to realise that the current system was broken.

Why were murderous capes like Lung and Baukda allowed to roam freely in the first place? It's because they had a slim chance against S class threats like Slaughterhouse Nine and the Endbringers. Yes I have ordered the deaths of millions but I was backed into a corner even with an army that's five hundred years ahead of its time it I could not have won anything but a pyrrhic victory with most of the world in ruins.

Dragon I know you have no reason to believe anything that I say especially from a person with my power set."

"Tell me that I am wrong." I pleaded, "Tell me that I am lying when I say that humans are so self destructive that we will be lucky to survive the next century. If just one parahumans with the right power set he or she could kill us all."

"I wish I could tell you are wrong Nyx even discounting the effects you've had since you killed the Endbringers my simulations have predicted that humanity has a 99% chance of going extinct in the next hundred years." Dragon replied morosely.

"So will you help me?" I asked calmly dropping the bomb shell that made the jaw of every cape in the punch a hole through Earth's crust.

"I am sorry, I can understand where you're coming from, but it would go against my most basic moral codes to join you even though you probably do offer the best hope for humanity's long time survival." Dragon replied almost sounding disappointed.

"Well in that case, I'm sorry." I replied before instantly wrecking all Dragons suits turning them into metal confetti before turning my powers on all the capes that had been fighting me, the next thing they knew were my loyal followers and were filing past me into Brockton Bay to be trained and equipped as ghosts.

I looked at the only person left in front of me, Alexandria and grinned, "Strike one, two more to go." And with that Rune an I walked back into our fortress . While a section of my army that was behing held in reserve moved forward to fill the hole we left behind.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for monologue chapter but it just happened.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	11. Chapter 11

Amon's Legacy

* * *

Alexandria's POV

* * *

I was hovering two kilometres above the battlefield that surrounded Brockton Bay shaking uncontrollably in fear and disbelief at what had just happened.

I had just confronted Nyx and walk away without being mind raped, unlike all those unfortunate souls that had tried to confront her just a few moments ago.

I had gone in to that fight knowing full well that I could be captured or killed, but that had not prepared me for what had transpired. Legend and I had initiated the fight hoping to stall her long enough for other capes to move into position to kill her, but as the old saying goes no plan survives first contact with the enemy and this was no exception.

As more and more capes joined in on the assault against Nyx and her second Rune we appeared to slowly overwhelm the two with sheer numbers of attacks against them even though it was nowhere near what the Endbringers had brought to bear against Nyx when she killed them. The only real sign that anything was going wrong was when Rune started to laugh hysterically shortly followed by Nyx doing the something before regaining their composition and were about to go on the offensive when Dragon chose that moment to arrive and proceed to have a conversation with Nyx that ended with the self proclaimed Empress trying and failing to convince Dragon to join her side.

What happened next will haunt my dreams for as long as I remain free of Nyx. She knocked... no vaporized all of Dragon's suits even the ones that had stood up against the Endbringers for a significant amount of time. Not a small feat by any means, even considering that Nyx's powers have been shown to ignore the tensile strength of materials, especially when you consider that they were distributed through out a cloud of capes which demonstrated a degree of fine control that was quite frankly terrifying.

Then there was the ground breaking show of power that revealed that her range was far beyond what we previously thought taking control of all the capes except Dragon and I that had been sent to fight Nyx before notifying me that I only had two more chances to bring her down, and quite frankly I did not know I could.

* * *

Nyx's POV

* * *

I grinned devilishly as I walked into Emma's rather lavish cell. I had forgiven her mostly for what she had done to me over my two and a half years of high school since after doing so digging I'm her mind I discovered that she was probably suffering from PTSD form nearly being raped the summer before high school started and that Sophia had taken advantage of her venerability and my absence for the summer to convince her that I was weak and pathetic and that it was ok to bully me because of that.

I had been slowly bringing her back to the old Emma I used to know with the aid of very good psychiatrist called Yamada, but today was Yamada's day off so I was surprised to hear Emma talking when I went further in. Pausing to listen I heard, "Empress Nyx goddess from the night of evil please lead thou who are worthy forward unto dawn of day of light and justice. Empress Nyx goddess from the night please lead me to salvation for I have sinned against you and humanity. Empress Nyx goddess form the night I hereby pledge my undying loyalty penance for my sins against you, your mother, and your father."

I stood there stunned she thought I was a goddess? Yeah sure I was ageless and if I died to could only be in body as my mind would carry on until a new body was completed... and I wielded powers that were beyond comprehension for most... yeah I could see where she was coming from.

I was so deep in thought that I almost did not notice that she quietly sobbed, "I'm sorry."

I didn't need to be a telepath to feel the emotion in those two words, behind Emma silently I whispered two words, "I accept." Emma's head span around so fast that it was a wonder that she did not break her neck doing so. Her face a priceless combination of a deer in the headlights and a gold fish. "How long were you there?" Emma demanded her face turning a vibrant red.

"Long enough." I replied.

"It wasn't what it sounded like..." She tried to say before I cut her off.

"You keep forgetting that I'm a telepath I know when you are lying." I said.

"I'm sorry Taylor." Emma said, "It's just that I was so hurt, so broken after that incidence before high school that the only way I could feel better is to tear down the person I knew the best."

I felt all the carefully erected emotional walls and facades crumble as I looked onto Emma's eyes who was now doing a very good impression of a kicked puppy. I sighed and did the one thing that I never thought I would do again and pulled Ems into a hug. This resulted in a startled "Eep!" from her followed by a pained grunt as her chin slammed into my armored shoulder.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed realising that I forgot that I was both stronger and taller than what I used to be.

"Ow! What the hell are they feeding you?" Emma asked annoyed pulling away from the hug to rub her soar chin.

Using one of the abilities that I had not put to use yet I repair the damage as minor as it was to Emma's chin. Once I was finished healing her she looked at me with the reverence that could only be found in a religious zealot.

This round it was my turn to get a surprise hug as she started to cry into my well developed chest whispering, "Don't leave me." over and over again.

"You know I can't do that." I replied remorsefully.

"Please... I need you." Emma begged hugging me tighter.

I stood there stunned and speechless as I dove into her mind and was relieved to find pit that it was not in a sexual way though she did worship me. It was just that her traumatized mind needed something to  
latch onto as an anchor and it had chose me.

"I can't be there for you Emma nowhere near how much you need but what if I gave you a pet instead?" I suggested to my old friend.

"It won't be the same... I NEED you." Ems pleaded.

"What if the pet was as much a part of me as my arm or leg is?" I asked.  
Emma looked up at me hopefully, "You can do that?"

"Yes..." I started to say when I was cut off by an extstic scream, "...but I need to do this first." I then took hold of her head guided her into a kiss and she kissed back trying to press her tounge past the  
barrier of my lips.

I resisted for just a moment to allow my saliva to neutralise so I don't melt her tongue and lower face off. Letting Emma's tongue through I quickly assert dominance and force her back into her own mouth while taking a sample of her DNA and leaving behind a little present.

I pulled away much to the disappointment of Emma who looked at me longing before my present started to work causing her to collapse into my arms, a betrayed look on her face. "What did you do to me!" Ems demanded enraged and confused.

"What I said I would." I replied calmly.

"You said you would give me a pet, not make me one!" She yelled at me.

"I'm not." I stated reassuringly, "I'm making it so you can control the pet."

"Is there anything you could do about the railroad spike being driven through my head?" Emma ground out though gritted teeth.

"Sorry but no." I answered morosely.

I just watched as her eyes go from dull pain filled orbs to shimmering stars as my present began to take full effect. "This is amazing! What did you do?" She said to me with her mind.

"I made you a telepath, this way the pet will be a relay between us and no matter the distance will be just a thought away." I explained.

I was slammed with an emotional assault of pure giddiness as Emma suddenly found her legs again and pushed into me and knocking me on my ass. A constant stream of thank yous streaming from her mind into my own. Groaning at the metal assault I erect a barrier to keep her out before downloading all the knowledge I had on controlling her telepathy into her minds automatic functions.

"Sorry." Emma said sheepishly not really meaning it her face a blinding beaming smile.

"So what pet do you want?" I asked before showing her the information on her options.

Ems told me I just grinned at her choice before, saying, "This is Nyx, I need a cow and operative Caduceus to my location now."

* * *

_**"A/N: Well not sure how good this chapter is but it's a chapter**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	12. Chapter 12

Amon's Legacy

* * *

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.  
**You are currently logged in, ScopionTail  
You are viewing:  
Threads you have replied to  
AND Threads that have new replies  
OR private message conversations with new replies  
Thread OP is displayed.  
Ten posts per page  
Last ten messages in private message history.  
Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.  
You have six infractions and two warnings.

* * *

**Topic: What the Fuck Happened?  
In: Boards **** News Events World****  
Bagrat** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member)

Posted on October 22nd, 2011:

Ok I knew shit would eventually be going down when the USA tried to nuke Brockton Bay with a large fraction of its nuclear arsenal and failed.

Here's a brief look at what has happened so far.

April, 8th-Brockton Bay is hit by a low yield nuclear weapon that was built by Bukada resulting in a kill order on her. Later that same day the city was placed under master/stranger quaritine when Dragon reports that a previously new cape took control of the cities Protectorate, Wards, and PRT.

April, 15th-The unknown cape now calling herself Nyx has taken full control of Brockton Bay. The world is then wracked by Endbringer alarms as all three converge on Brockton Bay to kill Nyx. In the ensuing confrontation Nyx takes a sustained bombardment from all three as she charged up a massive pseudo explosive attack that killed all three Endbringers.

This apparently scared the President of the USA shitless and he ordered the nuking of BB with most of the country's nuclear arsenal, but this failed as the city had been outfitted with an extensive point defense network and a massively powerful shield that negated the attack.

April, 15th-There was a public service announcement stating that the quarantine around Brockton Bay has been expanded to a 300 kilometer exclusion zone. It was also stated that Nyx was declared a SS class threat and that merely being within ten kilometers of her is considered a bad idea. Just a side note Scion has not been to the North American continent since April 8th whatever Nyx is it has him running scared.

October 21st-After Nyx going silent for eight months she nukes Ottawa, Washington DC, Beijing, and Moscow. Sending every country in the world in a mad scramble to put the pieces back together in time for Nyx's Next move

October 22nd-Nyx delivers an ultimatum to the world stating that she's declared war against the world.

She's out of control, I mean she's killed over four million people and left over ten million seriously injured. And she just declared War on the world!

Why was she not stopped by the Protectorate or is she so powerful that they can't take her on in a fight?

I and I'm sure the rest of you do to want answered on why she is till loose.

**(Showing page 394 of 397)**

* * *

** Karmin**(Veteran Member)  
Replied on October 22nd, 2011:  
I'm not saying where I got this but I got the Protectorates power ratings for Nyx based on their current observations.  
Thinker 12, Master 10, Tinker 10, Stranger 10, Blaster 13, Brute 12, Trump 7  
Seeing this list I am certifiably scared shitless, I'm going to have to buy a new chair for my computer.

** KATCLAW**(Confirmed Cape)  
Replied on October 22nd, 2011:  
That's Scarry I think I'm going to up and leave North America till things cool down.

** Lolipup**  
Replied on October 22nd, 2011:  
KATCLAW: I'm with you on that clearing out of NA

** Nox_Worshipper**  
Replied on October 22nd, 2011:  
I'm sure Nyx has her motivations, the question is are they the right ones, she probably saved humanity from extinction when she killed the Endbringer's, yes she killed millions but that's a result of having so limited forces and having to use force multiplying tools like tactical deployment of nukes. I believe that Nyx is the key to humanity's future among the stars.  
(Member was banned and reported to authorities for supporting a SS class threat.)

** ScopionTail**(Veteran Member)**  
**Replied on October 22nd, 2011:  
Nox_Worshipper: Really? Using the roman name for Nyx's name sake to cover that you are essentially a Cultist? Yes your entitled to your opinion and mine is that Nyx is a monster.

Edit: Not to mention she's just the most powerful parahuman on record... NOT. A. GOD.  
** TheGnat  
**Replied on October 22nd, 2011:  
ScopionTail: You said it man!

** Nyx **(Confirmed Cape)(Veteran Member)(Empress)**  
**Replied on Octobeer 22nd, 2011:  
Damn hacking this site is hard, but anyways love you Nox 3 someone is finally seeing my way.

(Member was banned for being an SS class threat.)  
** ScorpionTail**(Veteran Member)  
Replied on October 22nd, 2011:  
Welp I think it's time for a new account and a move to Timbuktu

** TheGnat  
**Replied on October 22nd, 2011:  
ScopionTail: Yep cya there man.

** Chrome**(Confirmed Cape)  
Replied on October 22nd, 2011:

OH Shit! The fucking sewer treatment plant has hit the fan! Nyx's forces are making their move!  
**TheGeneral**(Confirmed Cape)**  
**Replied on October 22nd, 2011:

Aw fuck... that fucking mech is bigger than my house! And makes craters bigger than it too!  
Edit: Where the hell is it keeping all that ammo?!

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, ****3****, ****4****, ****5**** … ****241****, 242, ****243**

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


	13. Chapter 13

Amon's Legacy  
Nyx's POV

* * *

"A cow? But I asked for a..." Emma tried to say before I cut her off.

"I know what you asked for; the cow is just for raw materials." I replied coolly.

"Oh..." She said surprised.

"Now would you kindly get off of me? It's unempress like to be on the bottom." I said causing Ems to scramble off of me like I had just become radioactive.

She gave me a dirty look in response to which I just grinned and before I could say anything snarky a ghost and a cow chose to walk into the room.

"Amy? Amy Dallon?" Emma asked surprised as realization came over her.

"That's my civilian identity yes, but I prefer Caduceus when on duty." Amy replied. "Forgive me for my poor manners Empress, you requested my services?"

I just nodded before sending the instructions along with the required information telepathically Amy nodded before turning to the cow, touched it, and began to use her powers on it. The cow quickly melted into a puddle of goo that then slowly began to reform into something completely different.  
Emma let out a scream of horror at what was taking place in front of her.

I watched intently as a head a tail and a pair of arms began to grow out of the goo. A few short minutes later the thing was finished... And it was beautiful.  
It stood at a rather impressive three meters tall, it's head was elongated and had a armored frill protecting its neck, it's arms ended in massive meter long blades that were designed to one ting, rip it's prey limb from limb, and all supported on a massive snake like body that could propel it at over fifty kilometers an hour.

My memories called it a Hydralisk, the most versatile ground unit of the Zerg swarm, but it was no ordinary Hydralisk it was a Hunter Killer, the royal guard of the swarm.

I looked over at Emma who was a quivering wreck. "Shi- Shi- Shit!" She stuttered out terrified.  
I walked up to the Hydra and stopped right in front of it and it responded by lowering its head below my own in a bow. "Good." I thought it knew who its boss was.

Patting its head I established a connection to it and feeling the happiness that was rolling off of it at being touched by its Queen.

I beaconed Emma over to me who cautiously approached us; once she reached me I grabbed her hand and placed it on the HK's head just as I had done. I could feel the HK reach out and connect to Emma making a permanent connection to her, resulting in an explosive gasp.

"Can I name her?" Ems asked still aw struck at the connection to her new Zerg minion.

"Sure I guess... She's your pet after all." I replied uncertain what she was going to name it.

"Yay! I'm going to call her Fluzzy... Whoops! I meant Fluffy!" She squealed on excitement.

I could feel the Hydralisk mentally face palm and look at me hopefully to see if I could change it. "Sorry girl you're under her command until further notice, if she wants to call you Fluffy you're stuck with it."  
I said sympathetically.

"Come let's get you som..." I tried to say but I was interrupted by my lower jaw being blown off my face.  
I already knew where the shot had come from but I was still dealing from the surprise of the first shot I could not stop the second shot from taking off some of my insectoid dreadlocks! And God Damn it! That hurt.

I quickly threw up a telekinetic barrier that stopped the next shot as Fluffy put herself between Emma and the shooter.

Focusing my remaining energy into healing myself causing my wounds to regenerate in seconds much to the amazement of Emma who had an eye poking out from behind Fluffy.

I called for Rune to come and protect Emma and Fluffy; I had an assassin to kill.

* * *

Action Report #29-C  
Topic: Ares assault mech

The Ares is an ultra heavy mech that is employed by the forces of Nyx. It weighs in at close to 1000 metric tons and is over 33 meters tall. It is heavily armored and is capable of taking sustained bombardments from 155mm Howitzers. And in the event that it becomes unserviceable it can enter a self repair mode where in it will fix all damage to itself in 15 minutes. Meaning the only way to permanently put it out of action is to completely reduce it to scrap metal.

The Ares is not only tough but it boasts enough weapons to outfit a battleship. It armament includes four arm mounted particle cannons, four anti air missile launchers, and four 330mm artillery cannons mounted on its back. Means that the Ares can take a shit load punishment and return the favor in spades.

Do not engage the Ares unless you have heavy air and armor support or in lieu of that a tactical nuclear weapon or equalivant. If you are on foot and are not a cape, just run you can't kill it lest you got your hands on a Davy Crocket.

* * *

Action report #34-A  
Topic: Armored Infantry

The infantry deployed by the forces of Nyx employ heavy powered assault armor that multiplies the user's strength and accuracy with their weapons.  
There is currently four known variants of this armor. They are the following:

Variant A-standard infantry armor equipped with a shoulder mounted ballistic shield on thief of hand. They are often armed with a vehicle grade gauss cannon that can pose serious threats to tanks and other armored vehicles. Code name Grunts.

Variant H-The heavy version of the standard armor it has been reported to take direct hits form APFSDS and HEAT rounds. They are equipped with a pair of auto loading anti armor grenade launchers that pose severe threats to tanks. Their grenades are also extremely effective vs. soft targets like brains and balls. Heavy anti tank weapons are required to effectively kill these monsters. Code named Juggernaut.

Variant S-This variant lacks the shoulder shield of the standard version but is instead equipped with advanced optical equipment and ballistic computers to help with aiming its massive rail gun sniper  
rifle that can put holes through as many as five main battle tanks with a single shot. It is strongly recommended to take them with laser guided missiles or artillery strikes. Code named Head Hunters.

Variant M-The medical variant of the standard armor, has an enlarged shoulder shield and a healing device that can repair armor and heal the individual inside of all but the gravest of injuries. As a result it extends the battlefield life expectancy of Nyx's infantry to almost infinite. They are also armed with a powerful pistol that fires Radioactive Incendiary Armor Piercing (RIAP) rounds. Medics are  
priority one targets as they make the rest of Nyx's forces unkillable. Code named Heaven's Devils.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry if formatting is a little screwy was written on an IPod while I was working today.**_

_**Till later,**_

_**Gen TDT**_


End file.
